Crossroads
by eL-ch4n
Summary: YunJae tak lebih dari friends with benefit, namun apa benar mereka hanya sebatas teman? Perbincangan singkat di toko buku saat mereka di Jepang membuat Yunho menyadari hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Yunjae. Se7min. Se7jae.


Title: **Crossroads**

Rated: T – M

Couple: Yunjae. Slight! Se7min, Se7Jae, Yoosu

Genre: Drama/Romance

Prompt: **Yunjae. Buku. Jepang.**

Challenged by: **Fitri February Amotertia**

Warn: Don't like don't read!

Summary: YunJae tak lebih dari _friends with benefit_, namun apa benar mereka hanya sebatas teman? Perbincangan singkat di toko buku saat mereka di Jepang membuat Yunho menyadari hal terpenting dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Apa yang akan berada di benak kalian saat satu kata 'Yunjae' muncul?

Persahabatan yang akrab. Hubungan antar sesama anggota DBSK. Atau mungkin, sepasang kekasih yang saling melengkapi?

Bagaimana kalau seandainya mereka tak lebih dari sekedari _friends with benefit_?

Berada di _dorm_ dengan 5 orang laki-laki tentu saja membuat mereka terkadang memerlukan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan nafsu mereka. Lalu, apa yang lebih baik dari sesama anggota mereka? Tidak akan ada konsekuensi yang harus dibayar. Tidak ada yeojya yang menangis karena dirinya hamil. Tidak akan ada skandal jika mereka berhati-hati.

Semuanya bermula dari hal sederhana. Nafsu. Mulai dari sentuhan-sentuhan dan kecupan ringan hingga akhirnya menjadi lebih dalam dan lebih memanas. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa mereka bisa berakhir dengan 'pasangan' mereka sekarang. Mungkin karena sedikit _teracuni_ dari para _shipper _di luar sana.

Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

Yoochun dengan Junsu.

Changmin? Magnae kita yang satu ini selalu pergi dengan diam-diam saat keempat _hyung_-nya sedang menikmati dunia mereka sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana dia pergi. Tapi, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan tahu?

Kehidupan mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Syuting. Rekaman. Latihan. Foto. Kemudian kembali ke _dorm_ dan beristirahat. Jika besoknya mereka mempunyai waktu luang, maka pelampiasan nafsu akan dimulai dan Changmin akan meninggalkan _dorm_. Semuanya berjalan sesuai rutinitas, hingga satu hari Jaejoong memberitahukan pada semuanya bahwa dia berkencan dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang bernama Choi Dong Wook atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Se7en.

.

.

Crossroads

by eL-ch4n

20.11.2012

.

.

Para anggota DBSK saat ini sedang menikmati masa istirahat mereka di Jepang. Untuk album mereka yang baru, syuting akan diambil di negara Sakura ini dan hari ini mereka telah selesai mengambil semua adegan. Semua anggota kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Junsu dan Changmin yang sibuk beradu makanan. Yoochun yang merenung mungkin sedang memikirkan lirik lagu. Jaejoong yang sedang asyik mengetik ponsel untuk _namjachingunya_. Sementara Yunho, sang _leader _hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Yak, pekerjaan hari ini semuanya selesai. Kalian boleh kembali ke hotel atau mengelilingi kota Tokyo ini, hanya ingat, jangan sampai ketahuan oleh para _cassie _dan _bigeast_,_" _ujar sang manajer.

Semuanya kemudian menuju ke van yang membawa mereka kembali ke hotel mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, terdapat sebuah hawa menyesakkan yang keluar dari Yunho yang tidak terlewatkan oleh ketiga dongsaengnya. Jaejoong sendiri masih sibuk terkekeh pelan atas sms yang baru saja masuk yang kemungkinan besar berasal dari Se7en.

"Aku turun di sini," sela Yunho saat mereka melewati sebuah taman yang sepi.

"Yunho? Kau tidak mau ke hotel dulu?" tanya manajer mereka. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sembari memasang perlengkapan menyamarnya. Dia keluar dari van tak memedulikan tatapan kebingungan dari para dongsaengnya dan juga ekspresi penuh tanya dari Jaejoong.

Kakinya membawa dirinya melangkah entah ke mana. Diabaikannya keadaan sekitarnya yang banyak orang lalu lalang. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi entahlah, dia tidak tahu kenapa kakinya malah membawa dirinya ke arah sebaliknya. Di tengah keramaian kota ini mungkin Yunho bisa menenangkan diri dan melihat hal lain.

Tiba-tiba saja indera penglihatannya menangkap sebuah toko yang terlihat kuno dan berbeda di antara barisan toko-toko mahal di sekitar jalan tersebut. Rasa penasaran mulai melingkupi Yunho hingga dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Toko itu rupanya sebuah toko buku kuno. Aroma kertas dan tinta terhirup oleh indera penciuman Yunho. Mata elangnya menyisir satu toko tersebut dan hanya menemukan beberapa orang yang berada di dalam toko tersebut. Sang pemilik yang seorang kakek tua tengah berdiri di belakang kasir sembari tersenyum paska kedatangan Yunho.

Entah apa yang merasuki Yunho hingga ia masuk lebih dalam dan kemudian menyapa sang pemilik toko. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pemilik dengan bahasa Jepang fasih.

Beruntung Yunho sudah mempelajari beberapa kosa kata Jepang sehingga dia tak ada masalah dalam berkomunikasi. "Ah, saya hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja," jawab Yunho dengan tenang.

"Begitukah? Sepertinya kau bukan dari sini ya anak muda? Kalau boleh tahu, kau dari mana?" tanya sang kakek dengan senyuman ramah.

Yunho terdiam sejenak memikirkan apakah baik memberitahukan jati dirinya atau tidak, tapi kemudian dia berpikir tak ada salahnya. Toh, siapa yang akan menduga seorang Jung Yunho masuk ke toko seperti ini? Lagipula, sepertinya kakek ini juga tidak tahu siapa dirinya dan dia juga sudah memakai penyamaran yang sempurna (baca: kacamata hitam dan topi _baseball_ hitam). "Korea," jawab Yunho.

Sang kakek mengangguk tanda bahwa dia mengerti. "Ah, maaf kakek tua ini mengganggu dirimu, silakan melihat-lihat." Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan hendak berbalik.

Baru satu langkah dia ambil, tiba-tiba dia dipanggil kembali oleh sang kakek. "Anak muda, sepertinya kau ada masalah. Mungkin kau mau berbagi dengan kakek tua ini ditemani secangkir kopi hangat?" Sebenarnya Yunho ingin menolak ajakan dari kakek tua yang terlihat ramah ini, tapi dia merasa membutuhkan teman bicara. Biasanya dia akan menceritakan masalah ini terhadap Jaejoong, tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini tidak mungkin dia membagi masalahnya bukan? Yoochun sendiri sedang sibuk dengan Junsu dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Sementara Changmin? Ah, magnae yang satu ini juga sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Akhir-akhir ini Changmin terlihat begitu lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

Jadi sekarang berada di sinilah Yunho. Di ruang belakang kasir yang sepertinya ruang beristirahat. "Apakah tidak apa-apa anda membiarkan toko anda tidak terjaga?" tanya Yunho saat mereka duduk di atas kursi kayu. Saling berhadapan dengan meja kayu yang berada di tengahnya.

Sang pemilik hanya terkekeh. "Tenang saja anak muda, tidak akan ada yang mau mengambil buku dari toko tua seperti ini. Lagipula ada anakku yang akan menjaga di depan. Kau tenang saja."

Anak? Kali ini Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Ah, kau belum bertemu dengan anakku rupanya. Nanti akan kuperkenalkan. Sekarang, ayo ceritakan masalahmu nak, itupun jika kau mau berbagi dengan kakek tua seperti diriku ini."

Yunho menghela nafas dan kemudian hening sejenak. Sang kakek juga tidak mengejar, dia hanya setia menunggu sampai akhirnya Yunho membuka mulutnya dengan pasti setelah beberapa kali gagal menemukan kata yang tepat. Akhirnya sang _leader_ kemudian menceritakan masalahnya, tentu saja tentang membuang beberapa bagian seperti dirinya yang 'tidur' bersama dengan Jaejoong dan juga nama sahabatnya (baca: Jaejoong).

Dia memulai bagaimana dirinya yang bersahabat akrab dengan Jaejoong mulai merasa sedikit kesepian ketika sahabatnya itu mulai memiliki seorang namjachingu. Kemudian bagaimana dirinya merasa kesal karena bukan dia lagi yang menjadi yang utama bagi sahabatnya tersebut.

"Anak muda, apakah sahabatmu ini juga seorang namja?" tanya sang kakek dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Perlahan Yunho mengangguk. Terlihat dia sebenarnya gugup dengan apa yang akan dikatakan sang kakek, namun yang dia dapat adalah tawa lepas dari sang pemilik di hadapannya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir nak. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja dan pada siapa saja."

"Cinta? Maaf tapi aku – "

"Kau tidak tahu nak, tapi yang kau rasakan terhadap sahabatmu itu adalah cinta, sebuah perasaan murni yang dimiliki setiap orang," sela sang kakek dengan cepat. Matanya begitu serius berkebalikan dengan senyumannya yang lembut yang dia tunjukkan pada Yunho. "Dan yang kau rasakan terhadap sahabatmu itu adalah cemburu. Kau cemburu terhadap namjachingunya karena dia yang bisa membuat sahabatmu tertawa dan bukan dirimu. Nak, aku tak akan mengatakan kau mencintai sahabatmu jika aku tak melihat sakit yang terlukiskan di matamu. Kau mencintainya nak, sangat, mungkin kau menganggap dia akan terus berada di sampingmu sehingga kau tidak menyadarinya. Saat sekarang dia pergi dari dirimu, kau mulai merasakan hal tersebut. Jangan telat nak," ujar sang kakek.

"Jangan seperti diriku," bisiknya lagi pelan.

"Eh?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah tidak, lebih baik kau segera melakukan apa yang benar nak. Kata orang jalan masih panjang, tapi menurutku tidak demikian. Kita hidup untuk hari ini. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada esok hari atau lusa. Jadi alangkah baiknya jika kau membuat sesuatu yang berharga untuk hari ini, sebelum terlambat nak."

"Tapi dia sudah memiliki kekasih," sela Yunho dengan lirih.

Sang kakek tersenyum lembut. "Aku tak mengatakan kau harus memilikinya nak, tapi jika itu bisa mungkin lebih baik. Aku hanya menyarankan agar kau tidak menipu perasaanmu sendiri karena itu akan lebih menyakitkan daripada tidak terbalas. Katakan pada dirinya bahwa kau mencintainya, menyayanginya. Jika dia kemudian menghindarimu, maka mungkin dia tidak benar-benar menjadi sahabatmu. Lebih baik jujur nak, daripada menyimpan semuanya terlampau lama dan kau menyesal tak mengungkapkannya. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja dia sebenarnya mencintaimu," bisik sang kakek.

Yunho terdiam sejenak mendengarkan perkataan dari sang kakek. Mungkin tak bisa memecahkan masalahnya dengan sempurnya, tetapi setidaknya sekarang dia merasa lebih baik. Ketika dia melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan jam 6, dia merasa sudah harus pulang. Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. "Ah, aku rasa aku sudah harus pulang, terima kasih atas sarannya, ahjushi."

"Sama-sama anak muda, hati-hati di jalan. Semoga masalahmu bisa terpecahkan," bisik sang kakek dengan ramah. Dia menerima uluran tangan dari Yunho kemudian tersenyum lembut sekali lagi. "Semangat nak, semoga kau bisa melihat rencana Tuhan di dalamnya dan satu saranku, daripada melihat apa yang sudah terjadi, lebih baik pikirkan apa yang akan menanti di depanmu."

Hanya sebuah senyuman lembut yang menjadi jawaban dari Yunho. Ketika dia hendak keluar dari ruangan, pintu terbuka dengan lebar menampakkan seorang namja muda yang wajahnya terlihat begitu familiar. Sekilas namja itu terlihat seperti dirinya, tapi mungkinkah? "Ah, perkenalkan dia anakku, Tachibana Yuhi," kata sang kakek.

Namja muda itu mengangguk terhadap Yunho kemudian berlari menghampiri sang pemilik toko. Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu karena merasa tak enak. Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan, Yunho berbalik untuk bertanya, "Maaf nama anda?"

Pembicaraan appa dan anak itu terhenti dengan sang appa yang menatap Yunho dengan ramah. "Namaku Jung Yuhan nak, salam kenal."

.

.

Perjalanan ke hotel membuat Yunho memikirkan banyak hal terutama dengan pembicaraannya dengan sang kakek tua tadi. Selain itu, entah kenapa Yunho sedikit merasa aneh dengan nama sang kakek yang mirip dengan namanya dalam bahasa lain. Terutama dengan marga 'Jung'. Mungkin hanya perasaan Yunho saja. Mungkin.

Ah, sudahlah lebih baik dia lupakan saja tentang hal tersebut, lebih baik menyelesaikan masalah di hadapannnya sekarang. "Cinta ya?" gumam dia pelan ketika berada di depan hotel. Matanya menatap ke atas seolah dapat menembus lantai tempat mereka tinggal. "Sepertinya memang begitu," bisiknya lirih.

Jujur Yunho sebenarnya sadar bahwa perasaan yang dialaminya ini bukan hanya perasaan sahabat atau saudara belaka. Hanya saja dia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Benar kata sang kakek, ketika akhirnya Jaejoong mulai menjauh dari dirinya dan dekat dengan Se7en yang notabene adalah kekasih dari sang vokalis, Yunho mulai merasa kesepian. Selain rasa kesepian, dia juga merasa kesal karena bukan dia lagi yang menjadi pertama di hati Jaejoong.

Nafas panjang ditariknya saat berada di depan kamar yang memisahkan dia dengan masa depannya. Dibukanya kenop pintu dengan perlahan setelah memasukkan kartu. Detik berikutnya dia merasa menyesal membuka pintu tersebut. Andai saja dia sedikit lebih bersabar. Mata elangnya membesar karena terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan keras hingga memerah dan melukai telapak tangannya.

Ingin rasanya dia berbalik keluar dari ruangan tersebut ketika melihat orang yang dia cintai tengah berciuman dengan namjachingu. Sayangnya acaranya untuk keluar terhalang ketika sang penyanyi senior itu memanggil namanya, "Ah Yunho!"

"Se7en-shi," panggilnya sembari mengangguk. Sekilas dia melihat ekspresi kaget terlukis di wajah Jaejoong seperti seorang yang kepergok selingkuh oleh kekasihnya. Ironis sekali. Mungkin hanya perasaan Yunho saja. Lagipula, namjachingu Jaejoong itu kan Se7en.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, Jae. _Bye_," ucap Se7en. Dia mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong sekilas sebelum menuju ke arah Yunho. Dia menyengir menatap Yunho. Ketika Se7en sudah melewati Yunho, dia berkata, "_Sayonara_ Jae."

Blam.

Pintu yang telah tertutup menandakan hanya tinggal mereka berdua di kamar hotel tersebut. Tentu saja karena ketiga dongsaengnya tinggal di kamar yang berbeda. Aura canggung kemudian mengelilingi kedua insan tersebut. Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan sofa terlihat kagok dan kebingungan. "Err, Yun, sudah makan?"

"Sudah kenyang," jawab Yunho dengan tegas. Tidak bisa dipungkiri amarah menguasai dirinya melihat Jaejoong berciuman dengan namja lain. Marah karena dirinya tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia kemudian berjalan melewati Jaejoong hanya untuk berhenti ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi. "Kau...marah?"

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Jung Yunho.

Dia membalikkan badannya hingga keduanya sekarang saling berhadapan. Sosok Jaejoong yang biasanya misterius terlihat gemetar melihat mata elang Yunho yang begitu tajam. Jarak di antara keduanya perlahan menipis hingga kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Begitu dekat begitu intim. "Mianhae," bisik Yunho.

"Eh?" Belum sempat Jaejoong merespon, dirinya sudah terdorong ke atas sofa setengah berbaring dengan Yunho melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Tak membiarkan Jaejoong untuk membalas perkataannya karena dia juga takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. Ketika ciumannya direspon, Yunho merasa kaget namun mencoba untuk menikmati saat-saat ini.

Ciuman mereka kemudian terhenti begitu cepat seperti dimulai. Yunho menatap mata _doe_ Jaejoong sesaat sebelum kemudian terduduk di tempat tersisa yang ada di sofa. Dirinya merasa bahwa hal ini mungkin tak lebih bagi Jaejoong sebagai pelepasan hasrat. "Sial," gerutunya.

"Y..Yun?" tanya Jaejoong perlahan.

"Saranghae," bisik Yunho. Dia tak mengerti kenapa kata itu dengan mudah keluar dari mulutnya ketika sedari tadi dia tengah kebingungan mencari waktu yang tepat. Rasanya benar kalau amarah membuat orang melakukan hal yang tidak dia duga sama sekali. "Aish, lupakan." Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal dan kemudian beranjak pergi.

Gerakannya terhenti ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menarik lengan bajunya. Dia melihat Jaejoong yang menundukkan wajahnya. "...do," ujar Jaejoong dengan lirih.

"Eh?"

"Nado...aku juga...men...urgh..._saranghae_, _nado saranghae_," bisik Jaejoong kali ini dengan lebih mantap. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho begitu intim.

"Jangan bercanda, kau sedang mempermainkanku bukan?" tegur Yunho. Dia merasa bahwa saat ini sahabatnya ini hanya sedang mempermainkannya. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa detik sebelumnya Jaejoong bisa mencium Se7en dan sekarang menyatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai Yunho? Cukup sudah, dia bisa terima kalau Jaejoong marah dan kesal pada dirinya, tapi dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. "Jangan main-main denganku, Jae. Apakah kau sebegitu murahan sampai harus mengatakan ini agar tetap mendapatkan _jatahmu_? Tenang saja, aku tetap akan membantumu melepaskan hasratmu jika Se7en-shi tidak ada."

Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong dan hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi sekali lagi dia dihentikan, kali ini dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dapat dirasakannya kepala Jaejoong berasandar di punggungnya dan tubuh Jaejoong yang terasa bergetar. "Jae, hentikan, aku –"

"Dengarkan aku Jung Yunho!" sela Jaejoong dengan tegas. Mendengar bahwa hyung-nya itu tampak begitu serius, Yunho terdiam dan membiarkan Jaejoong untuk berbicara. "Aku...aku tak pernah mencintai Se7en. Maksudku, kami, aku tak tahu bagaimana memulainya, Yun. Kami tak pernah benar-benar berpacaran. Kami berpikir pertama kami saling tertarik, namun ternyata kami salah paham. Yang jelas, saat bersama dengan Se7en, aku tak pernah bisa merasakan seperti ini. Kau bisa merasakannya kan Yun? Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang saat berada dekat denganmu," bisik Jaejoong dengan lirih.

Memang benar, Yunho dapat merasakan jantung Jaejoong yang berdetak dengan kencang di belakangnya. "Aku, kami mulai sadar bahwa kami tak saling mencintai Yun, dan tadi, tadi dia datang karena merasa sudah tidak sanggup membohongi perasaannya. Kupikir, kupikir aku bisa mempertahankan hubungan kami dengan mencoba untuk mencintainya."

"Kalau kau tidak mencintainya kau tak akan mencoba mempertahankan hubungan kalian."

"Aku...aku hanya takut Yun. Aku mencintaimu saat kita berhubungan, urm, kau tahu. Dan aku berpikir kalau di matamu aku tak lebih dari seorang _sex buddy_. Mengingat hal itu aku sedih sehingga aku kemudian menemukan Se7en dan sisanya yang kau tahu Yun. Aku tertarik padanya dan begitu pula dengan dirinya, tapi itu semua tak lebih dari semu semata."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Di satu sisi dirinya lega, namun di sisi lain dia merasa terluka karena Jaejoong tidak bisa memahami perasaannya. Yah, dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong yang berpikiran demikian bukan?

_"...Jadi alangkah baiknya jika kau membuat sesuatu yang berharga untuk hari ini, sebelum terlambat nak."_

Perkataan sang kakek kemudian terngiang di kepala Yunho. Sepertinya benar, daripada memikirkan apa yang mungkin menanti di hadapan mereka atau apa yang telah terjadi, lebih baik jika dia mengambil keputusan yang berharga hari ini. Yunho menarik nafas panjang. Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Dengna perlahan, dia melepaskan sepasang tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat namja itu merasa sedih. Kesedihan Jaejoong kemudian tergantikan oleh rasa terkejut ketika dirinya dibawa ke dalam dekapan hangat sang _leader_. Dihirupnya aroma maskulin milik Yunho yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan berdebar-debar di saat yang bersamaan. "Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai _sex buddy_, Jae. Kau harus tahu hal itu. Aku tak pernah menganggap hubungan kita hanya sekedar _sex_ belaka. Bagiku kau adalah sahabatku, saudaraku, dan _my lover_," bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan intim. Akhirnya malam itu mereka bisa menyelami perasaan dari lawannya. Perasaan yang lama terpendam sekarang akhirnya terkuak. Malam itu, keduanya menyatu sama seperti malam-malam yang pernah mereka lewati sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini bukan hanya sekedar badan mereka, tetapi juga hati dan pikiran mereka.

.

The End

.

**Omake**

Sesudah keluar dari kamar YunJae couple itu, Se7en tersenyum tipis sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_. Dia membiarkan kakinya membawanya ke kolam renang hotel yang terletak di _outdoor_. Matanya kemudian menangkap sesosok orang yang selama ini berada di pikirannya. Didekatinya sosok tersebut dan kemudian duduk di samping sosok yang tengah memandang ke arah langit tak berbintang.

"Sendirian saja, Minku?" bisiknya pelan.

Sosok yang kita ketahui bernama Shim Changmin ini terkejut dan terlihat menggeser ke samping untuk menjaga jarak dengan Se7en. "Ah, aku sedih lho saat kau menghindar dariku seperti ini," gumam Se7en lagi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" gerutu Changmin. "Kalau Jae-hyung melihat, dia bisa salah paham."

"Ah, Jae ya, dia tidak akan salah paham, Minku, tidak akan lagi," tambah Se7en. Kali ini Changmin memutar kepalanya dan menatap Se7en dengan kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata tidak akan lagi?" gumam Changmin. "Jangan katakan kau menyakiti hatinya," desisnya lagi. "Karena kalau sampai itu terjadi –"

"Yunho yang akan memarahiku,"

" – aku tak akan membiarkanmu, eh? Yunho-hyung?"

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah tampan milik Se7en. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah Changmin. "Yah, _well_, katakan saja kami akhirnya sudah meluruskan perasaan kami masing-masing."

Changmin terdiam. Di satu sisi dia sedikit senang, namun entah kenapa dia merasa dirinya begitu kejam ketika bahagia di atas kesedihan orang lain terutama hyung-nya. "Kau harus tahu Changmin, kau itu kejam juga ya?" kekeh Se7en. Changmin tertegun mendengarnya. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika mendengarnya dari namja yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi kau memaksaku untuk bersama dengan Jae, ah, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan kau itu kejam atau bodoh."

Kali ini mata Changmin membesar karena kaget. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Tidak mungkin Se7en mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya bukan? Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Changmin, Se7en menjawab lagi, "Iya, aku baru saja mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Minku."

"Tapi kau...Jae-hyung?"

Se7en tertawa lepas. "Aku tak mencintainya, Minku, tak pernah dan tak akan. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng dan mengagumi dirinya, hanya itu. Tapi kau," ujar Se7en sembari mendekat ke arah Changmin, mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. "Kaulah yang kuinginkan Minku, selalu. _Saranghae_."

Belum sempat Changmin membalas perkataan Se7en, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Sesuatu yang sudah lama dia rindukan, ciuman dari orang yang dia cintai. Ya, Changmin mencintai Se7en. Kondisi dirinya sama seperti Yunho, hanya saja mungkin lebih buruk karena dia sendiri yang menyuruh Se7en untuk berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin karena dia merasa Se7en berhak mendapatkan lebih baik dari dirinya dan Jaejoong adalah yang terbaik untuk Se7en, menurutnya.

"Minku, kau itu adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku, kau harus tahu akan hal itu."

Biarlah malam tak berbintang ini menjadi saksi ketika dua pasang insan akhirnya bersatu dan memadu kasih, berbalutan dengan kegelapan malam.

.

Real End

.

A/N:

Demi apapun saya minta maaf karena ini lama dan saya tidak tahu apakah sesuai dengan challenge yg diberikan _

Pertamanya saya mau bikin Jae itu pengarang buku dan lagi ada fansigning di Jepang, tapi kemudian rasanya aneh dan alhasil jadinya seperti ini deh _

Semoga tidak masalah T^T dan mengenai omake, ini hanya kesenangan author yang cinta dengan se7min couple and crave for them. Ahhh, pokoknya saya mau kabur dulu sebelum dihajar *kabur*

Eh, tunggu *balik lagi* mian ya klo lama update dkk..Minggu ini hectic banget pokokny T^T serba galau, minggu tergalau dalam hidup author #ea

Oke deh, ciao ^.~ *kabur*

Last, review? :3

_Verzeihen


End file.
